


Fighting for a Reason

by lexigirl20



Category: Shameless - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Gallavich, Love, M/M, Poetry, We love this boy a little too much I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexigirl20/pseuds/lexigirl20





	Fighting for a Reason

He's a sweetie with a gun and brass knuckles and we love him anyway.

Curse words and violence were his lullaby,

bruises marking childhood memories with tinges of red.

Dirty and hidden he remained till a flash of orange and a smattering of freckles entered his life.

Beauty and love began to insinuate it's way into his life,

writing a future that could possibly hold acceptance where there once was fear.

So he cast off his chains,

stepped into the light and said:

I'm gay.

So began his life with someone who loved him.

Eagerly he stepped forward,

grasping at the first sign of love he'd ever had in his life.

Fighting after all, came naturally to a Milkovich.

Ali


End file.
